


A Day in the Desert

by BB9enthusiasm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Oviposition, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB9enthusiasm/pseuds/BB9enthusiasm
Summary: Don't Read. Just a small thing about Thrawn's New member and lost Eli
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Day in the Desert

It early in the day as the newly recruited sheriff rode into the town of Deadwood and the citizens stared as the shrouded rider stopped in front of the local saloon. It was a rare occurrence for the townsfolk to see a chiss this far west, let alone one in the esteemed position of a sheriff. They continued to gawk as he slid off of his horse and made his way to enter the saloon unaware of the commotion he had caused. As Thrawn entered the saloon all conversation died as heads turned in awe of the presence of what appeared to be their new sheriff. The only person without this sudden lack of linguistical ability was a barkeep with long messy brown hair. “What can I do you for Sherrif? I figured you would stop by at some point or another” Questioned Eli the bartender. 

“Do you by any chance have any blue milk?” Thrawn replied

“Odd request but we do, we use it in some of our other drinks”

“Excellent, I will take a glass and some light conversation” Finished Thrawn as he takes a seat in front of the bartender. Eli made little show preparing Thrawn’s drink and quickly returned with a chilled glass of blue milk from the cellar. He placed the cool blue glass down and pulled a stool to the side of the bar to sit and talk with the sheriff. “So, I have heard rumors of a chiss traveling west but I never thought it would have been to replace our late sheriff, and I never thought I would see you again Thrawn.” Said Eli after minutes of quiet contemplation. 

“Indeed I am…. Very sorry about how things ended last time. My condolences I was told a bit about the local relations and I heard he frequented often.” Thrawn said as he took a final sip of the light blue liquid. “If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask”

“Now that you mention it, meet me here at closing. I need some help out back with our water systems leaking and I can give you some more insight on the town for your help.” 

“Will do” Said Thrawn with a soft smile as he walked out to care for his horse.

Thrawn walked down to the saloon and followed the moonlit path to the back of the small saloon where he found Eli who seemed to be smiling with no leak insight.  
“Howdy Sherif!d, It turns out the leak was just a loose bolt on the top of the pump, sorry to trouble you. Can I get you something to eat to make up for your time?

“No thanks Eli, I have already eaten. However, if you have any recommendations for inns to stay at as my living arrangements are prepared I would love to hear them.” 

“No Inns…. But well, you can stay here!” Suggested a beaming Eli who jumped at the thought “Follow me I’ll get you set up” Eli led Thrawn to a simple one-room loft situated above the saloon. “Darn, I forgot I gave my spare cot away. I can sleep on the floor though” With this and much argument from Thrawn Eli began to place spare sheets and pillows on the floor next to the bed made of straw. Thrawn, however, was not keen on letting Eli sleep alone nevermind the floor.

Thrawn slowly moved from the higher bed down to the floor where Eli was covered in soft wool blankets. There he slowly put his arms around the country barkeep and whispered softly to ask if this was acceptable. Eli offended that he even had to ask, pushed Thrawn gently to the side and positioned himself on top of him.

They began to make up where they had last left off ten years ago softly kissing and exploring each other's soft lips. Eli allowed his hands to snake around to the soft blue ripples of muscle that lined Thrawn’s shoulders feeling the entirety of the Chiss’s back. Suddenly without substantial warning, Thrawn begins to take more control from the country boy kissing him more vigorously and forcing himself down to get closer to Eli. Eli was not one to be idle and his continued exploration of Thrawn’s small yet subtle ass found himself wanting more than he had ever had. “Please Thrawn. I need you. I don’t care what happened last time. I trust you.” whispered Eli gently

At this Thrawn did not say a word but his cloths where soon skewed across the room and his snake was soon pressed against Eli’s unlearned hole. Thrawn’s member resembled a snake, smooth scales lead from the base up to a tapered head where ridges produced a thin layer of lubricant that made the purple member shine in the dim moonlight from the window. 

Thrawn took Eli’s lack of complaint and hungry grin as affirmative and gently started pushing himself into the confine’s of Eli. Thrawn continued slowly arching his member within Eli for their mutual stimulation giving Eli a sense of fullness and substantial stimulation to his snakelike member. Eli tried to pull away slightly to adjust his head for comfort but noticed an unfortunate pain due to the orientation of the scales. “OUCH THRAWN what the hell. You never told me it did that” Pouted Eli. 

“Ahh yesss” Thrawn moaned as he continued to feel overwhelmed by the stimulation from the convulsions of Eli’s hole. “It will be no matter when I finish dear Eli”

Eli, mildly annoyed by Thrawn’s lack of information was none too deterred by seeing a beautiful sparkling body of the chiss above him and took it upon himself to pleasure himself while Thrawn used him as if he were nothing more than a soft, toned flesh-colored toy from the wild west. As Thrawn continued writhing his member inside of Eli he felt close to delivering his eggs into the poor unknowing human but he needed this relief more than anything. He had not felt another person for years and his member ached to release into something. As Thrawn came soft gumball sized orbs slowly filled Eli and as these orbs entered him he lost all control releasing his own orgasm pulsating along with Thrawn’s member and spilling his essence across the face of the beautiful chis between his red eyes. Red White and Blue. The colors of their new home in the west. And there certainly would be more of all of them now that he had found Thrawn.


End file.
